User talk:Puffleagent5
Welcome to my talk page! Hello I like to b admin here XD Power I will edit on your wiki if you edit on mine! My wiki is http://willitblend.wikia.com/wiki/Will_It_Blend%3F_Wiki I have made on edit on your wiki. Do you like this offer?Reviewportal77 18:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Why Yes CHOWDER2000 Puffles Wiki Founder Talk to me on my Talk page or http://puffles.wikia.com 21:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) OK That's alright. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 18:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I didnt say it was was real. Look at the page.I said it is unknown if it is real.Reviewportal77 18:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC... Hey chowder buddy thanks for makeing me a admin and well i made a image and i would like it if you made it the wiki background so waddy say?.Also would you like me to make a irc for this wiki from TAHU97:ADMIN,KING,PUFFLE CARER...WHY WAFFLE WHY? CHOWDER...CHOWDER...CHOWDER...WHAT?... Hello chowder i am going to make a Puffles fanon wiki!....Can it be a freid of this wiki? But can we use my fanon wiki as you made this wiki? TAHU97 (Puffles Wiki ADMIN):COME AND EDIT HERE! 11:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Hello chowder..I have a question..This is tahu97..Why arnt i on your freinds list?...TAHU97 (Puffles Wiki ADMIN):COME AND EDIT HERE! 20:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) A Wikia Contributor Please block him, He was swearing and spamming on comments 909b 16:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Ugh just a little question but did you make me a Chat Moderator 909b 17:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Wow, thanks. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 22:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Can I be admin here? Waluigifan27 I know im probably not conserned here but he will make a wonderful admin. I made him chat mod. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 20:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) lot So now you will edit my wiki right?I promise to edit here a lot.Reviewportal77 02:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi b on my username stands for brother, Its because i have 4 brothers 909b Talk 16:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello there 22:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I Joined! Hi, Chowder2000! I joined this wiki and I am going to help you make this wiki more better. Mixer2301 13:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm back Mr CHOWDER2000 Talk 16:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Chowder! I made some changes. I will be active in my free time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Puffle Template I just created a template for puffles. It is not completed, but some improvements may be enoughf for adding it to puffles pages: Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ask? chowder,how old do you have to be for a account on the wiki. please reply Don't be worried! I'm am trying to figure out wht happened. I'll reply you soon! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Good news! :I contact wikia, and asked them to revoke Seahorseruler from being a Bureaucrat. After, i'll remove your ban. This guy shoud have left the wiki a long time ago (as you might know, he joined the new wiki). :Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 17:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Blocking Users For no reason Hello Chowder, I was checking the block logs, and you seemed to be blocking users for no reason, like the were not violating the policies and such. also blocks should be at least 1 day(24 hours) and no longer then 3 years into the future for MINOR vandelism. Please don't block yourself too. Just trying to help, Toadette I am Team Toadette! Talk to me 23:37, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank's Hi, thank you for making me a B-crat I'm Grateful, but How do I lock pages and everything like that? I'll be active on this wiki even more now THANK YOU! Headmaster of Hogwarts, Roger6881 18:05, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I love clubpenguin and puffles! Can you think about making me an admin? :) Ambox Hi Chowder, I wanted to tell you that the Ambox template is ready. However, Ambox templates requres a special mediawiki page with a content, so, if you don't mind, please create this page, and add to the mediawiki page the content from the window from This Page. If you are having troubles, please feel free to contact me any time. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 21:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the message, i love this wiki and i hope itwill never close down... Frimmolino Rd Manebog 14:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC)dont ban me See my profile My profile has a poster "Rules". Please, dont do the rules. i will block YOU if you breaked and doing the rules. Here is a poster: There is a poster... see my profile. Quit Porking Around Buddy! Angry Birds! HiAngryjack (talk) 10:20, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi. :) How are you? I like the wiki!! :) Hello friend! Penguin44eve (talk) 11:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Delete needed! Delete Grey puffe as all of its info is false Can I? Can I be admin here? I am interested. I am come here everyday and fully active. Thanks. Penguin44eve (talk) 14:01, September 10, 2013 (UTC) are you an admin? Merger Hi, I'm inquiring about merging this wiki with an existing Puffles Wiki, located at http://pufflescp.wikia.com. I've added rich and detailed content to the pages and done a lot, so it would be complex and tiring to move that over here. For example, a Manual of Style, site policies, and a custom JavaScript demote/promote system. You can learn more about merging communities at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Merging_communities. Please reply if you're interested, and we can work out the content transfers and user group rights. Regards, Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 19:12, September 9, 2017 (UTC)